X-Field: Nintendo X Cartoon Network X Sega
by BlueHedgehog1997
Summary: Nintendo. Cartoon Network. Sega. Three companies; one epic crossover adventure! Rated T for blood, language, & violence. All franchises involved belong to their respective owners.
1. Chapter 1

X-Field: Nintendo X Cartoon Network X Sega, chapter 1.

**Hello, & welcome to my thirteenth fanfic! Nintendo… Cartoon Network… Sega… all three of these companies in one single crossover! Mario, Gumball, Sonic… There will be a huge selection of characters in this exciting crossover! I hope you enjoy this first chapter!**

**The Mushroom Kingdom…**

Mario, a plumber with a red cap that had a M on it, & Luigi, Mario's brother with a green cap that had a L, has just beaten a spiked, green-shelled turtle named Bowser, & had saved a princess in a pink dress named Peach. "Thank you, Mario & Luigi," said Princess Peach.

"Don't mention it," Mario said in his Italian accent.

"I don't get why you always try to capture our princess, Bowser," Luigi told Bowser.

"I j-just w-w-wanted t-to h-have someone to b-be with me…" Bowser answered, sobbing. He was crying tears of sadness.

"Oh," Mario replied. "I didn't know that."

"We're sorry, Bowser," Luigi apologized.

"Are you serious?" Peach asked.

"Not!" Bowser said, as he quickly pulled down a red lever. Koopa Troopas, which are green-shelled turtles, grabbed Mario, Luigi, & Peach when they ran through open doors on the walls.

All three of them were shocked. "What the hell!?" Peach shouted.

Bowser does an evil laugh. "Hahahaha! You three fell for my trap! Now it's time that the three of you be gone from the Mushroom Kingdom forever!"

"Damn you!" Mario shouted.

Bowser pressed a red button & said, "Bye bye!" A black portal appears on the ground & the Koopas drop Mario, Luigi, & Peach into the portal.

"Aaahh!" the three Nintendo characters screamed in horror as they were falling in the portal.

**Elmore Junior High…**

Gumball, a 12 year old pale blue male cat, & Darwin, Gumball's 10 year old pet goldfish brother with legs, were at class while Miss Simian, an old gray baboon, was teaching. Gumball was sleeping on his desk. And so was Darwin.

When Miss Simian saw this, she screamed, "GUMMBAAAALL! DAAAARWIIIIN!" That loud scream woke Gumball & Darwin up. "DETENTION! NOOOOWWWW!"

"Aw man!" Gumball said, whining.

"This sucks! We have to go to detention!" Darwin shouted. He & Gumball got up from their desks, left the classroom, & entered the detention room.

After an hour of being in the detention room doing work that they didn't turn in yet, they saw a black portal on a wall. "Whoa! What's that?" Gumball asked.

"I don't know, but it's so mysterious," Darwin said. Gumball & Darwin get closer to the portal. But then they accidentally fell into the portal.

"Aaahh!" the 2 Cartoon Network characters screamed in horror as they were falling in the portal.

**Mobius…**

Sonic, a blue hedgehog wearing white gloves & red sneakers, had just beaten an evil scientist named Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik. "Give it up, Eggman!" Sonic said to Eggman. "I'm always going to be the winner of every fight!"

"Way to go, Sonic!" cheered Tails, a two-tailed yellow fox.

"Not so fast!" Eggman exclaimed.

"Huh?" Sonic & Tails reacted.

"I have the ultimate animal-destroying machine!" Eggman shouted. "Behold, the Egg-Portal!" There was a huge robot that looked like Eggman.

"A portal?" Sonic asked in confusion.

"How the hell would a portal destroy us?" Tails asked. "And how is a portal a machine?"

The same black portal that the Mario & Amazing World of Gumball characters fell into appears from the robot's body & sucks up Sonic & Tails. "Goodbye, you pesky rats!" Eggman shouted.

"Aaahh!" the two Sega characters screamed in horror as they were falling in the portal.

**Inside the portal…**

The Nintendo, Cartoon Network, & Sega characters fell onto the ground. "Whoa…" said Mario, a little dizzy. "What happened?"

Then everyone looked at each other. "Waah! They all shouted. "Who are you!?"

Mario decided to answer first. "Well, let me answer first. I'm Mario, & this is my brother Luigi."

"Hello," Luigi said to everyone.

"And this is Princess Peach," Mario continued.

"Hi," said Peach.

"My name is Gumball Christopher Watterson," Gumball introduced. "And this is my pet fish & adopted brother Darwin."

"Hello!" Darwin exclaimed to the Mario & Sonic the Hedgehog characters.

"I'm Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic introduced himself.

"And I'm Miles Prower, but my friends call me Tails," said Tails, introducing himself. "Now, where are we?"

"You are in the Gametoonverse!" a voice answered. Everyone looked around & didn't see who said that.

"Who said that?" Darwin asked.

"I am Inatsu, the ruler of the Gametoonverse" Inatsu answered. He looked like Gumball, but he has gloves & shoes that resemble Sonic's & a cap that resembled Mario's, but had an I instead of an M.

"Inatsu?" asked Tails.

"Yes, Inatsu. You are all here for an exciting-" Inatsu started before being interrupted by Mario.

"You worked with the bad guys to get us here!? I'm going to kill you!" Mario shouted, running towards Inatsu.

"Mario! Hold up!" Gumball shouted, tugging Mario by his hair.

"YOUCH!" Mario shouted, feeling pain. "What the heck, man!?"

"Don't kill him! He's trying to help us! I think…" Gumball said. "Are you?" he asked Inatsu.

"Of course I'm trying to help," Inatsu answered. "Anyway, you're all here for an exciting adventure! You'll meet other heroes along the way, as well as getting to fight bad guys!" Inatsu concluded.

"Sounds interesting," said Sonic. "Let's go!"

Everyone shouted, "Yeah!"

"Good luck on your adventure!" Inatsu exclaimed.

"We will, Inatsu!" Gumball shouted. Everyone goes out to the adventure of their lifetimes.

**And that's the first chapter! I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter! There will be a huge variety of characters in this story, so expect to see famous characters from Nintendo, Cartoon Network, & Sega, as well as some lesser known ones! If you have any questions, ask me in review or PM, & I'll gladly answer. This is BlueHedgehog1997, speeding out!**

**~ BlueHedgehog1997**


	2. Chapter 2

X-Field: Nintendo X Cartoon Network X Sega, chapter 2.

**Hello, & welcome to the second chapter of my thirteenth fanfic! I'm sorry it took so long to update, but the second chapter is finally here! Now, on with the story!**

Mario, Gumball, Sonic, & the others start their adventure in Hyrule. There, they see an elf-like hero wearing green, a tall blue jay, & a dancer/thief wearing black, along with his white dog with a brown spot on his left eye.

"Excuse us, sirs," Darwin started. "But who are you guys?" The strangers turned around to see Darwin & the others he was with.

"Well, first of all, who are _you?_" the elf-like hero asked.

"My name's Darwin, & these people with me are Gumball, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Sonic, & Tails," Darwin answered.

"I'm Link," the elf-like hero introduced himself.

"I'm Mordecai," the blue jay introduced himself.

"And my name is Raphael, but I'm best known as Phantom R," the dancer/thief introduced himself. "And this is my partner Fondue."

"Woof!" Fondue, the white dog with the brown spot, barked.

"One question, though," Phantom R started, asking Darwin. "How are you a fish with legs who can breathe out of water?"

"Ms. Mom says that I was taken to a scientist," answered Darwin.

"You mean Dr. Eggman!?" Sonic shouted.

"Who's Dr. Eggman?" Darwin asked Sonic, confused.

"Oh, you'll meet him soon," Tails told Darwin.

"Anyway, can you help us on something?" Mordecai asked.

"What do you need, Mordecai?" Mario asked.

"You see, there's a weird statue-like ruler & a Parisian evil warrior who kidnapped 3 people we know of," Mordecai answered.

"Alright, we'll help you!" Luigi.

**15 minutes later…**

All of the heroes enter a temple, & they see an elf-like princess named Zelda, a brown raccoon named Rigby, & a blonde-haired girl named Marie trapped in cages.

"There they are!" Link shouted.

"Oh you found us, eh?" said Ganondorf, the statue-like ruler.

"Well look what ze cats dragged in," said Napoleon, the Parisian warrior.

"Link! Help!" Zelda shouted.

"Mordecai! Help!" Rigby shouted.

"Phantom R! Help!" Marie shouted.

"Let them go!" Link, Mordecai, & Phantom R shouted in unison.

"Make us!" exclaimed Ganondorf & Napoleon.

Mario, Luigi, Link, Sonic, & Mordecai fight Ganondorf; Phantom R, Peach, Tails, Gumball, & Darwin fight Napoleon.

"Fire power!" Mario & Luigi shouted, shooting fireballs out of their hands. The fireballs hit Ganondorf.

"Ouch!" Ganondorf shouted.

"Hyahh!" Link shouted, spinning his sword around & hitting Ganondorf with it.

"Ahh!" Ganondorf shouted when Link's sword spun him into the air.

"Homing attack!" Sonic shouted, turning into a ball, spinning, & hitting Ganondorf.

"Ow!" Ganondorf shouted.

"Karate kick!" Mordecai shouted, karate kicking Ganondorf in the head.

"Ooohh!" Ganondorf shouted when his face hit the ground. He got back up & did a force punch on everyone.

"Ahh!" Mario, Luigi, Link, Sonic, & Mordecai shouted.

"3, 2, 1, Strike!" Phantom R shouted, swinging his sword at Napoleon & hitting him.

"Ouch!" Napoleon shouted.

Princess Peach grabs an eggplant from her dress & throws it at Napoleon, hitting him. "Ahh!" Napoleon shouted.

"Twin-Tail Spin!" Tails shouted. He spun his tails directly at Napoleon & hit him.

"Ouch!" Napoleon shouted.

"Karate Chop!" Gumball & Darwin shouted. They karate chopped Napoleon, slamming his face to the ground.

"Ooohh!" Napoleon shouted. He got back up & said, "Well, you're pretty good fighters… but can you dodge _this!?_" He ran fast & slashed everyone with his sword, causing them to bleed.

"Ahh!" Phantom R, Peach, Tails, Gumball, & Darwin shouted.

"Damn… who knew Napoleon could be so strong?" Gumball wondered, his sweatshirt cut from Napoleon's sword & bleeding from the chest.

"Ha! Imbeciles!" Ganondorf shouted.

Suddenly, Yasunori, a blue 18 year old hedgehog with white gloves, black pants, & red shoes, brown eyes, a faint scar on his left eye, & a yellow stripe on his forehead; Caligio, a long-lost Mario brother with a blue cap, brown overalls, green eyes, a black, thin, & curly mustache, & white gloves, & brown shoes; Kathy Amber, a pale blue 14 year old cat with a red shirt, a pink skirt, black pants under her skirt, & a pink bowtie on her head; & Kim Amber, an orange 12 year old fish with pink shoes & a pink bow tie on her head. "Says who?" the four newcomers asked.

"What!?" Ganondorf & Napoleon shouted.

"Caligio!" Mario, Luigi, & Peach shouted.

"Yasunori!" Sonic & Tails shouted.

"Kathy! Kim!" Gumball & Darwin shouted.

"We heard there was trouble, so we came by to help!" Yasunori shouted.

"Well, looks like we've got _more_ imbeciles to take care of," Napoleon said.

"No problem, we can kill them easily!" Ganondorf shouted. Caligio & Yasunori team up with Mario, Luigi, Link, Sonic, & Mordecai to defeat Ganondorf, , while Kathy & Kim team up with Phantom R, Peach, Tails, Gumball, & Darwin to defeat Napoleon.

Ganondorf was about to force kick again, but everyone quickly moved out of the way. "What!?" Ganondorf shouted.

Napoleon was running fast & about to slash everyone again, but just like with Ganondorf, everyone quickly moved out of the way. "Damn!" Napoleon shouted.

"Take this!" Mario, Luigi, Caligio, Link, Sonic, Yasunori, & Mordecai shouted, doing all of their moves at once & hitting Ganondorf.

"Ahh! Dammit!" Ganondorf shouted, bleeding to death from the attack. Then he fell backwards & died.

"Take this!" Phantom R, Peach, Tails, Gumball, Darwin, Kathy, & Kim shouted, using their powers at once & hitting Napoleon.

"Ahh! This can't be… no!" Napoleon shouted, bleeding to death. Then he fell forward & died.

"Yeah! We did it!" the heroes shouted.

"Congratulations! You finished your first quest! And now you have new members! Caligio, Yasunori, Kathy, & Kim!" shouted Inatsu, coming from the entryway.

"Alright!" Sonic shouted.

"Now, onto your next quest!" Inatsu requested.

"Uh… hello? We're stuck here!" Rigby shouted.

"Oh, I'm sorry, hehe," Inatsu laughed nervously. He uses magic to break Zelda's cage, then Rigby's cage, & then Marie's cage.

"Link!" Zelda shouted, running for Link.

"Zelda!" Link shouted, hugging Zelda.

"Mordecai!" Rigby shouted running for Mordecai.

"Rigby!" Mordecai shouted, bro-fisting each other. Then they shouted, "Ooohhhhh!"

"Raphael!" Marie shouted, running for Phantom R.

"Marie!" Phantom R shouted, hugging Marie.

"Woof! Woof!" Fondue barked happily.

"Okay, now you have three more new members! Zelda, Rigby, & Marie! Perfect! Now, onto your next quest!" Inatsu shouted.

**And that's the second chapter! Who will be the next people our heroes will meet in the next chapter? Find out soon! If you have any questions, ask me in review or PM, & I'll gladly answer. This is BlueHedgehog1997, speeding out!**

**~ BlueHedgehog1997**


End file.
